This Might Be A Problem
by LoneTaku
Summary: In a conversation during a thunderstorm, Amy and EE are transported into the world of Pokemon, and what's worse, they are pokemon, it's the Kanto region, and EE's a shiny Glaceon. Sorry Zim, but as EE puts it, this may be a problem. T just in case, mentioned OCxZim. HIATUS
1. OOOHHH crap

**A/N: Thanks to a roleplay/collaboration/idea between me and Amy2421, here is quite possibly the first Invader Zim and Pokemon Crossover! We hope you enjoy! Also, we own nothing except for the idea. And I am EE, Amy is... Amy. DUN DUN DUUUN!**

* * *

><p>EE sat down at her computer, which she named Death Monkey, and logged onto fanfiction. She opened up her PMs and began PMing Amy2421. It began raining outside both girl's houses. Hard. They started talking about pokemon. EE's eyes lit up when she read Amy's latest PM, talking about a website she found where you can play as a pokemon. She began typing in the web address...<p>

Lightning struck a power line outside Amy's base. Lighting struck a power line outside EE's base.

Suddenly both girl's worlds went black.

*A couple hours later*

EE woke up and rubbed her eyes. _Wait... that's not right... my hands feel furry... what happened? _She wondered, still half asleep. _Wha- where am I? _Suddenly EE noticed a sleeping Jolteon with a blonde tuft of fur on her head. She looked at her 'hands' for a moment...

"OH MY IRK I HAVE PAWS!" She started freaking out, then started freaking out even more when she realized she was not speaking human.

The sleeping Jolteon stirred. "Nnngg... where am I?"

"OH MY IRK I CAN UNDERSTAND YOU!" EE was freaking out again.

"Ugg... who are you?"

"I'm EE. You?"

"Amy."

"Wait... the power's out, I'm short, I'm not even _where_ the power was out, THIS COULD BE A PROBLEM!"

"OH MY FUZOODLES WE'RE POKEMON! You said you're EE... the girl that I've been PMing for like a year!"

"No, seriously, this could be a problem."

"ARE YOU KIDDING? THIS IS FREAKING EPIC! COME ON! LET'S FIND WHERE WE ARE!"

"I don't..." Amy pulled EE along. Soon the two came to a town. "What Pokemon am I anyway?"

"You're a shiny Glaceon, why?"

EE looked around. "Where are we? Please oh please let this be the Sinnoh region. Or maybe even the Unova region!"

"Hate to break it to you, but we're in Pallet town."

"Oh my Irk, PALLET TOWN?" EE started freaking out. "Wait... what if this is when Ash and Gary start their pokemon journeys?"

"We just stalk Ash, wait until Pikachu and Ash bond, then catch Caterpie and Pidgey. We then save them from the Beedril in episode four, and _then _we approach them and become friends.

EE nodded at Amy's plan and went to go stalk Ash.

*around five or so days later*

EE stepped away from the bushes where Ash and Misty were. She lay down on a pile of leaves. "Since when did stalking become so tiring?" She asked Amy breathlessly before falling into a peaceful sleep.


	2. Several Trainer's Pain Our Realization

**A/N: Okay, here is chapter two! Um, to Invader Jau, after my very first flame, I turned off anonymous reviews, sorry. But anyway, It's a crossover because of a couple parts; I won't spoil anything. ^^ ON WITH TEH STORY! Grazie, say teh disclaimer!**

**Grazie: *growls* I don't want to.**

**Cakez: But I do, and you are essentially me. So therefore, SAY THE FREAKING DISCLAIMER!**

**Grazie: Fine. Cakez who says I am essentially her owns absolutely nothing, and Amy owns nothing either.**

**Cakez: Was that so hard?**

**Grazie: I was supposed to be on vacation!**

* * *

><p>Amy woke up. <em>I swear I heard something...? <em>She thought. She nudged EE, who jerked awake. "WHERE'S THE DIB?" EE looked at Amy. "Sorry."

Amy laughed. "Come on, we have to get going and follow them." EE gets up and walks behind Amy, looking around every once in a while.

EE and Amy watched as Ash and company were attacked by Beedril. They jumped out and attacked the Beedril, getting badly hurt in the process.

The two girls ran away, leaving the Beedril to take Metapod.

From the bushes Amy watched as Ash and company were sidetracked and trying to find Metapod. EE was licking her wounds as a new reflex.

The group saved Metapod just as EE walked up to where Amy was watching.

The Metapod evolved into a Butterfree. The two smiled and followed Ash and Misty to Pewter city.

Ash, Misty, and Pikachu left Flint while EE turned around. Her eyes widened and she was too late to alert Amy. The group of Beedril attacked the girls, who fell out of the bushes they were hiding in and fainted.

Misty turned her head at the sounds of the bushes rustling. "Hey, aren't those the pokemon that helped us with the Beedril earlier?"

"Yeah, I think they are!" Ash said, looking closely at the two.

"Shouldn't we take therm to a pokemon center?" Misty asks.

"Right." Ask scoops up Amy and carries her while Misty grabs EE. They go to a Pokemon center.

*Several days later*

EE and Amy woke up. EE started to majorly freak out because they were caught. She edges away from where Nurse Joy is standing. Amy starts to edge away as well because she was feeling claustrophobic.

"Amy?" EE whispered. "I don't want to be caught. Or owned. I want to get out."

"Any ideas?" Amy whispered back.

EE opened her mouth to whisper back when Ash, Misty and Brock come in. "Well, they got Brock now, but I'm still not happy."

Suddenly EE saw Misty's face pressed up against the glass. EE shrieked. "Hey, what's with their eyes? They're all blue..." Misty said, looking at her. EE pressed back harder, terrified. Nurse Joy lifted Amy and EE out of their holding tank-things, and EE started freaking out even more.

"And this one has different colored fur where if should be white!" Ash said, looking at Amy.

Outside, Ash called Professor Oak. EE listened carefully, trying to figure out what he was saying. "Well, that white one over there is from the Sinnoh region, and the other one appears different too." He continued on about how rare the two are, and Ash got an 'I want to catch them' look in his eye.

Pikachu jumped down and started talking to Amy and EE just as they started moving towards the bushes.

"So, you seem rare."

Amy nodded slowly. "Eh, we were transported here from another world."

"WHAT?"

"Long story short, thunder go boom, power go off, black, then we woke up here." Amy said. EE nodded.

"Then... what's your names?"

"I'm Amy."

"Just call me EE." EE smiled. "But seriously, I'm a little scared. I don't want to be caught!" She started freaking out again.

Amy began to calm her down.

Pikachu ran over to Ash.

He explained the whole thing.

Ash listened and nodded. He turned to Brock and Misty and explained it to them.

EE and Amy glanced at each other, and then were suddenly hit by two pokeballs.

They woke up and were in a small room.

Amy started freaking out, and popped right out.

EE did the same.

They turned around, and Amy raised her fur. EE froze hers.

Gary gaped at the two pokemon sitting in front of him.

"Gary! They were with us!" Ash said.

"But you haven't caught them, so they're free game!" Gary says.

Pikachu starts to help, but EE raised a paw. "Let us handle this." She said. Amy nodded beside her.

Gary let out a Pidgeot.

EE glared at Gary, and began charging some unknown move.

Amy looked over at her. _I should give her some time to charge. _She decided. So she went with a thundershock. She looked over to EE, who nodded gratefully.

Suddenly EE let loose an extremely powerful Ice Beam that knocked out the Pidgeot. She tried to say something to Gary, but apparently she had been speaking pokemon the entire time. Instead she simply growled angrily.

Amy grinned evilly, and used a strong thunder on Gary.

Ash laughs. "I think those guys will get along with me just fine if they act like that."

Amy walked over to Ash.

"I know you don't want to be caught, but will you travel with us, for now?" Ash asked.

Amy glanced at EE, who smiled and nodded.

"YES FREAKING YES! OH MY IRK! I AM TRAVELLING WITH MY ALL TIME ANIME CRUSH!" Amy shrieked.

"So, you guys were once human?" Misty asked.

EE laughed, and both girls shook their heads.

"WHAT? THEN VAMPIRES?"

EE nodded partly.

Misty said a bunch of mythical creatures.

"DINOSAURS!"

The two facepawed. **(Amy's Note: Exactly like facepalm, but with paws!)**

Amy started writing in the dirt. After a few minutes, she steps back to show them. The dirt-writing said: ALIENS.

They freaked out, and EE started laughing oddly.

Then she began to write in the dirt herself.

I WAS AN ALIEN VAMPIRE. DON'T WORRY ABOUT ME, THOUGH, I HAVE MY POLICIES.

Pikachu stared at them.

"Really? Are you really aliens?"

Amy drew a picture of herself in the dirt, and wrote, 'We aren't kidding. That one over there can explode with rage and possibly kill you. I could already shoot lightning from my hands.'

"I wouldn't kid about this. I think she's evil laughing. I'm not too sure. But, anyways, we are not out to take over this planet. Only the FILTHY earth."

Pikachu stared at them oddly.

"You know what, here." Amy said. She lifted a paw in the air, and lighting shot out and fried a tree.

EE began to really evil laugh, just like she used to. "MUAHAHAHAHAAAA!" She coughed. "Sorry. Oh yeah, I also have mind control. Teehee."

"MY TURN!" Amy shouted. "Ahem. MWHAHAHHAHAHHAHAHHAHAHHAHA! Erm." She grinned sweetly.

Ash stared at them. "Okay, we are travelling with evil aliens."

Amy gasped, and wrote in the dirt: 'NO! NO! NO! Only evil to this demonic earth that is polluted, with really bad people, and THE DIB! a kid that annoys the spit outta us. NOT TO YOU!'

Everyone sighed.

She then wrote: 'Okay, maybe evil to Gary, 'cause I don't like him.'

Gary ran off.

Amy and EE started laughing.

*Meanwhile...*

Team Rocket peered out of some bushes at the two laughing pokemon.

"James! Did you see what that Jolteon is writing?" Jessie said.

"Yeah! They are aliens with powers!"

"We. NEED. to. get. THEM!" Meowth said.

*Back with Amy and company...*

Amy hopped around happily. Suddenly she realized something.

"NOOOOOO! WE HAVE NO PAKS! NO GUNS! NO LEGS!" She grabbed EE's shoulders and started shaking her. "NO PAKS! NO GUNS! NO LEGS! WE HAVE NO PAKS! AUG! NO WEAPONS MAN!"

"AHHHHHHHH!" EE assumed the fetal position. "M-my katana... my invisibility... NOOOOO! NOT MY KATANA! OH MY IRK WHAT ABOUT OUR SIRS? ACK- THE MISSION- MY BASE- KIDS AT SKOOL WILL NOTICE- !" She started shouting things.

Amy curled up in a ball.

"THE BASE! THE BASE! MY SIR IS GOING TO DESTROY IT! THE KIDS! THE SKOOL! THEY WILL FIND US OUT! NOOO! NO! WHAT WILL MY ROBOT DOG EAT? ARG! THE MISSION! MY TEAM! MY GUNS! MY LEGS! MY ! WHAAAAAAAA! WHY! WHY? NOT MY !" She started freaking out and spazzing.

"What the heck?" Ash said.

"They are yelling about kids at school noticing them, and robots destroying their bases, katanas, invisiblity, and guns."

"What?" Ash says.

Amy sat up and wrote in the dirt: 'We used to have these things called PAKS, that hold all our weapons, and these special robot legs. My robots will probably destroy my base. And... NO WEAPONS! AUG! WE ARE FREAKING OUT! NEED...GUN...'

Amy started writing too.' OUR WEAPONS... MY SCYTHE COLLECTION! OH GOSH THE DIB...' Suddenly she stopped writing. "HOW ARE WE SUPPOSED TO CONTACT ZIM ABOUT THIS? THE DIB-OUR BASES! HE'S PROBABLY GOING TO TAKE ADVANTAGE OF OUR ABSENCES AND BREAK IN! Well... maybe we can be in the rain without the paste baths now..." I write in the dirt again. 'THE DIB IS PROBABLY GOING TO FIND SOME WAY TO EXPOSE US, I HAVE NO WAY TO CONTACT MY BOYFRIEND OR MY ROBOT, AND MY KATANAAAA!' She started sobbing lightly. "_AAAAND_ we cry water now. Well, we should probably stop freaking out and start looking for a way to get back." She said as calmly as her fast-beating heart would allow.

Amy began writing in the dirt: 'I NEED A GUN OR IMMA EXPLODE!'

She latched onto Ash's shirt. _I need to speak in human bad...! _She thought. "COME ON MAN! I NEED A FREAKING GUN!" She said in human. She blinked. "THAT'S IT! YOU HAVE TO WANT TO SPEAK IN HUMAN TO BE ABLE TO!" She told EE. Then she opened her eyes wide. "I FREAKIN' NEED A GUN!"

"We have plenty!" A familar snotty voice said. Everyone looked up to see Team Rocket. A hand grabbed both Amy and EE along with Pikachu.

Amy noticed a net gun in the basket. Her eyes got huge.

"I NEED THAT THING!" She squirmed out and ran across the arm.

"BE CAREFUL!" Brock called. They ran after the balloon.

Amy jumped into the basket, grabbed the gun in her mouth, and stared at Team Rocket for a moment. She lifted a paw. Suddenly they got shocked. EE grinned, got out of the arm-hand-thing herself, and helped Pikachu get out.

"DOUBLE THUNDER WITH AN ICE BEAM!" EE shouted, and shot an ice beam while Amy and Pikachu thundered.

Amy jumped down holding the gun and wagged her short tail happily, holding the gun like it was a gift from heaven.

"Oh my Irk I can SPEAK AGAIN!" EE shouted. "YEESSS! Crap... Well, I think I'll go steal a sword from them."

Amy cradled the gun. "Listen, man," She started, looking up at Ash, "I come from a place with LOTS of these things, and if I don't have one near me, I'll probably explode."

"Okay... we better get going." Ash said.

Amy glanced over at EE.

"Got any swords?" She asked.

She dug through the basket, and came up with a plastic sword that went with one of Team Rocket's disguises.

"YEEES!" She threw her paws up in victory. "Crap... plastic. Ah well, I got a sword, I'm happy!" She said.

"Lets get going, shall we?" Amy asked.

"Okay!" EE said whilst holding the plastic sword as if it was sacred.

Amy took a light blue scarf and tied the gun around her waist.

Misty laughs. "This is so cool! We have aliens from another dimension travelling with us!"

Amy grinned. "And, lucky for you, these aliens are friends to pokemon. This is like, one of the few things I like about Earth. THEY MADE THIS!"

"Yep!" EE grinned and snapped a vine from a tree, she tied it like Amy did with her gun.

After travelling for a while, they stopped at a pokemon center.

Amy and EE jumped up to Nurse Joy.

"W-why do these pokemon have weapons?" EE laughed evilly at her expression.

Ash looked over at EE. "We don't own them. They just travel with us." Ash said.

"A-all right..." EE continued laughing, this time a little insanely.

That night, EE and Amy climbed up to the roof.

"This is so amazing, and strange at the same time." Amy said, interrupting the silence. "I mean, we have noses and ears!"

"I know right! It feels weird though, without the antennae and PAKs, ya know?" EE stared up at the stars. "Hehe, it'd be weird if this was the actual earth, ya know? I don't know if I could have been able to stand it at first."

"Well, for one thing, Zim would positively FAIL at taking over this planet. Because A, animals don't seem to like him and B, pokemon can make a heck of an army when working together. He'd be toast." Amy stared at the moon. "Why is it that the not real things are always the prettiest? The sky is never this amazing at night on earth. It's so polluted, and nasty."

"I don't quite know. I guess the people that created this world knew how to make something nice." EE laughed. "Odd, considering that it was most likely a human that made this world. It's so beautiful..." She sighed.

"Well, the Japanese made this show. I SO CALL RULING JAPAN!" Amy shouted the last part, making EE laugh and look over.

"Of course you do. I think we should leave Japan alone so as to make them keep making wonderful things. You know?" EE replied and stared back up at the sky.

Amy laughed. "Yeah. I totally agree. Let's explore a bit, since we don't need to sleep. As often."

"'Kay." They climbed down from the roof. EE took off running into the woods. Amy chased after her, laughing.

They climbed trees for a while before EE noticed a glowing thing on the ground.

She sauntered up to it, Amy following close behind. It was a glowing button. Amy pressed it with one paw and a hologram of Zim opened up.

"WHY ON IRK ARE YOU IN THIS DISGUSTING HUMAN THING?" Zim's voice yelled. "I HAD TO FIGHT WITH THE DIB TO KEEP HIM AWAY FROM YOUR BASES! Well, more for you, EE, because the team is at yours, Amy, but STILL! COME BACK NOW!" EE sighed while staring at the hologram.

"If only we could, Mr. Yells alot." Amy said and smashed the button. "So no one finds it." She explained.

"Ah." Suddenly EE started growling at a nearby bush. "You heard it too, right?"

"Hmm... yeah."

A random trainer person came out of some bushes. EE hissed. "Well... that's new. Ah well. But this could be a problem."

"Let me handle this." Amy said and cleared her throat. "STAY AWAY! WE ARE OWNED! WE CAN SHOOT YOU! I HAVE A GUN!" She giggled.

"Oh... you can talk?" The guy said. "Owned or not, I want you! Go, Machamp!"

Amy used pin missile. The Machamp blinked.

"I have a good idea." EE said.

"Let's run?"

"No, KICK BUTT!" She froze her fur, and used ice shard.

Amy sparked, and used thunder wave.

The Machamp faints.

They advanced on the trainer, who runs screaming after returning Machamp.

"WOOT!" Amy yelled after him. "TAKE THAT, JERKHEAD!"

"Wanna chase after him?" EE asked hopefully, drawing her sword.

"Nah, getting a little sleepy, cause we ARE pokemon." Amy replied. EE's face fell.

"Okay. Well, I've always wondered what it would be like to sleep on a roof. I'm going to find out!" EE said cheerily and climbed back onto the roof.

"Er... I'd rather not be bit by bugs... oh wait, no bugs!" Amy climbed up next to EE, and fell asleep, moving around a lot but not snoring.

EE laughed and stared up at the sky before finally curling up and falling asleep next to Amy.


	3. Strange BUT EPIC!

**A/N: HAIII! I was on vacation, joo does not blame teh EE? Good! ^^ Lolwhut? Anyway, we own nothing because technically we can't own ourselves.**

* * *

><p>The next morning, Amy woke up to Pikachu standing on the roof, looking at Amy and EE and tapping his... err, paw... on the roof.<p>

"Well, finally!" He said, seeing Amy awake. "What possessed you to sleep on the roof?"

"Me. And her." Amy pointed at the still sleeping EE, who rolled over, stood up with her sword drawn, and started shouting random things about 'meekrob scum' among other outbursts.

"COME ON! WE ARE LEAVING!" Ash called up.

EE and Amy glanced at each other and smiled, EE's an innocent smile with a hint of sadistic grin, Amy's a regular smile.

They jumped off the roof and landed next to Ash. "Morning!" They said to Ash and co. Pikachu climbed down and the group started walking.

Suddenly a man and woman that look like newlyweds appear.

Amy sniffed at the air and started growling.

James is in a dress.

She bursts out laughing and pulled out the gun. She pulls the trigger and they are caught by a net.

"I'm not dense." She growled.

"Nor me!" EE began to cut at their ankles.

"Wow, those things are SMART!" Meowth said as he jumped down from a tree.

Amy froze. "Did... you... just... call... me... a... _THING_?" She shrieked."I AM A VOLTON IRKEN! ALMOST NOTHING SCARES ME! I HAVE KILLED NUMEROUS ENEMIES, BUILT MY OWN ROBOT, AND _YOU_ CALL _ME_ A _THING_?

EE laughed. "You are so in for it now."

All Amy's hairs stood up.

"K-killed?" Jessie said.

"Well, _DUR_! I'm an alien! We have wars too!" She pointed a paw at Meowth.

"YEEEOOOOOW!" He cried as Amy's lightning fried him.

"You know what, screw this, I wanna join the fun! Did anyone ever happen to hear when Amy was speaking a couple days ago? About the part where I can explode with rage? Hm?" EE's eyes started glowing and she started trying to choke Meowth. He shook with fear. "Don't mess with us." Her eye is twitching a lot. "I am a trained Irken invader, and if it weren't for the fact that I'm hungry, right now the grace of death would be FREAKING CHOKING EVERY LAST ONE OF YOU!" She pointed a paw at the netted Team Rocket and scratched Meowth. "Did I ever mention that our species are on a galactic conquest? If we wanted to, I could have this world under Irken rule RIGHT NOW. DO YOU HEAR ME? RIGHT! FREAKING! NOW!" She dropped Meowth and looked at everyone's terrified expressions. Evil laugh. "MUAHAHAHAAAAA!"

Amy sighed and smacked the laughing EE.

"Sorry 'bout that, she gets excited." She released Team Rocket from the nets and stood on two legs, like a human. "So, lets get this straight. We are NOT things, we are aliens. I am Amy, and this is EE. And... wait, don't you work for birds? And if you TRY to take over this planet, I will call Zim and tell him not to take you out the next time you ask. And lock you in a room with my team member who is terrified of cows. WITH a cow movie playing over and over again."

She glanced at team rocket. "Eh-heh, don't worry, she wont kill you. I'll make sure of it."

She looked over at Ash and friends and sighed. "Man, you really just ruined this, you know? Darn, I wanted to make friends..."

EE let out a sound like 'meep!' and nodded. "Sorry... BUT DON'T CALL ZIMMY!" She cried. "And the bird thing was a one time thing. It went with the original plan anyway, and I quit when they started threatening me because I was making friends with that witch, Taube. And her twin brother, who died in a car crash... and then Dib for about a week..." EE began listing off some random humans. "And besides, I can't do much in this state, and scaring Team Rocket is fun!" She finished cheerfully.

Amy facepawed.

Suddenly, Ash started laughing. _What in the name of Irk...? _EE thought. "That... was... HILARIOUS!" He said in between laughs.

Everyone but Team Rocket laughed.

Amy grinned and made a buh-bai motion to Team Rocket, who ran off screaming.

"Let's continue." Ash said.

Amy and EE walked beside each other.

"It's true that its scary, but I don't want to leave! I have had a MAJOR crush on Ash ever since I first saw him!" Amy whispered in Irken. "And I won't call Zim. But BEHAVE!"

They stopped at a clearing and Brock cooked. Amy chatted with Ash for a while.

"So, what species are you?"

"I'm half Irken, half Volton. I'm part of a team called the Team of Resistance, who don't like the irken empire's leaders. I am commander of the whole operation, and my small team is on earth for now. There are teams all around the universe, and mine is on earth." Amy replied. "Oh, and NEVER. GIVE. US. BEANS." She added after pausing for a brief moment.

EE nodded.

"Why?" Ash asked.

"Unless you want us to be lying on the floor in a pulsating mess with our head hideously huge -like the Dib's- and misshapen, you don't want to test it out." EE said and paused. "Well, it may be okay on me, the vampire in me kinda gives me immunity to some human foods... meat's no good either, at least for like, Amy. For me meat is fine. And delicious. I like taquitoes. I have GOT to hug GIR for alerting me to their existence when -and if- we get back." She added.

"Er... yeah..." Amy said.

Brock sets down pokemon food.

Amy glanced at EE and took a huge bite.

"Oh, wow! tastes like...something awesome!" She say, her eyes shining. "Why don't they have this on earth? Oh, cause earth STINKS! And we will get back. just not anytime soon."

She started gobbling the food.

EE tasted a little of the food. "Hm... delicious! You, Sir, are an excellent cook. Kinda tastes like my Halloween Slorbius..." Her mind began to wander.

"OH, NO DON'T GO THERE!" Amy shouted. Her face turned green and she stood still for a moment. The nausea passed and her face then went back to normal.

"What's slorbius?" Ash asked.

"You do NOT want to know." I say.

Misty comes over.

"So, how exactly do you two know each other?"

"Long story... well, there's this website called fanfiction[DOT]net, and we ended up chatting on there. Then, we found out we live really close to each other, and apparently she knows my boyfriend, and I ended up having to help her with the Dib." I say and smile. "I have a growing collection of his hair scythes that I cut off... it's always hilarious." EE paused for a moment. "MY KATANA!" She wailed.

"I came here because Zim was getting good, not really though, and i was to stop him, but we are old friends, and I met some more of my friends that told me our leaders planned to kill them and him, without me knowing. I got so mad I joined there team, the team of resistance. I have a robot dog that I made myself named MOL and a robot named MIR, who was fine until she was hit in the head, now she is crazy. And then we met."

"That's really interesting." Brock said. "And you say this is a show?"

I nod. "One of the GOOD things about earth. Japan, YOU WILL LIVE ON!" Amy said and struck a pose. "Er... yeah... awkward moment... anywho, Zim and I are JUST. FRIENDS. I will scream at you if you say we are dating, because I am NOT dating my friend's boyfriend. And... eww..." She shuddered.

"So, how exactly is this planet earth so bad?" Pikachu asks.

"You really want to know?" EE looked over at Amy. "Well... for one thing, the water is acidic to us, the meat hurts most of the irkens there, it's a giant spinning ball of filthy dirt, the skool has toxic waste material as food, and did I mention that the teacher at the skool is quite possibly a demon?"

"Wow..." Pikachu says.

"Yeah." EE replied. "Oh yeah, there's also the fact that most food is painful, bologna fuses to our skin, the Dib is annoying, and one of my few human friends moved away to some skool on another continent for magical people, the other one died when he was hit by a truck, I fall a LOT there, the so called 'licensed drivers' just so HAPPEN to want to hit me and my friends..." She continued listing off things.

Pikachu looked at Amy.

"Eh, water doesn't hurt me. As much. Dib, is not annoying. HE'S DUMBER THEN MIR AND GIR TOGETHER! I don't have HYOOOOMAN friends, but I have my team, with Hope, Aqua, Lili, and Amethyst, but she goes by Ama."

Amy finished eating and stretched out. "If any invaders come here, you guys should be ready. Because animals don't like most invaders. Especially... MADNESS..." She said.

"What's Madness?" Butterfree asked, as it(she?) had been listening.

EE laughed. "Oh yeah, the madness dog..."

"It a chihuahua." Amy said. "A very scary one."

"What's a... chihuahua?" Ash asked.

"Oh... yeah... only pokemon... BRAIN FART!" Amy smacked the side of her head. "Its a type of dog... er... Growlithe?"

"Oh... I think I get it..." Misty said.

"What is that PAK thing you were talking about, exactly?" Brock says.

Amy looked over to EE.

"They are our life-sustainers. We can only live ten minutes without them, and they also hold all of our weapons. Well, most of them. They have our personalities stored in them as well." She explained.

Amy raised a paw. "I'm not fully irken, so I can live for a while without mine, like... um... about three hours. Enough to make a new one, or fix one. Which I have needed to. My personality is in MUH BRAIN, I just die without all my weapons and stuff."

"Oh yeah. Well, at least _I _can't live for more then ten minutes." EE said.

"Yeah." Amy replied. "Speaking of guns," She pulled out the net gun and cradled it. "I LOVE YOU!"

"I guess this is the least you can expect from aliens." Ash said.

"You know what would be crazy? If Zim came here." Amy said. "I wonder... would he be a Flareon or Chansey? Gosh, I REAAAALLLLLLLY don't know!" She said sarcastically. "I would guess the Chansey, because Zim is so _sweet_ and _kind_!"

EE laughed. "He's only kind to us because we aren't human. He'd probably be a Flareon. He's too cute!" She laughed again and sighed.

"Yeah, I miss it too. ONLY MY ALIEN FRIENDS stupid Dib..." Amy hissed. "I miss my antenna. And, sadly, I miss my insane robots."

"Why do you hate this... Dib kid? What did he ever do to you?" Misty said.

They start packing up the food stuff.

EE chuckled. "Oh you have _no _idea. Autopsy table threats, trying continually to get us known to the world, and he messes with my boyfriend. NOBODY THROWS BALONEY AT MY BOYFRIEND'S HEAD AND ME NOT HATE THEM!" Her eyes glowed red for a moment.

Amy poked her and her eyes stopped.

"Hmm... for me... he freaking saw me when I was having a freaking MOMENT crying when I wanted to be freaking alone, freaking pours water on me any chance he gets to see if I am wearing freaking paste, breaks all freaking laws of head size, and, THE LITTLE SMELL MONSTER FREAKING _STALKS ME_!" She took deep breaths.

"He sounds definitely like someone that would stalk." Brock said. Everyone was surprised at the girl's outbursts.

They set off walking again.

"You have it easy." Amy told ash. "You have a team of morons after your Pikachu. We have a big headed kid who FREAKING STALKS US!" She shouted. Suddenly her eyes glazed over and she started running around everywhere, shouting 'SUGAR HIGHHHHHHHHH!'

"Er... what's wrong with her?" Ash said.

"Obviously Ash, she is on a sugar high." EE replied simply as she watched Amy run around.

After a while, she stopped and panted. "Can't eat earth sugar, I have bad chemical reaction and gives me a sugar high. You're gonna have to put up with that every time we eat."

EE laughed. "This could be pretty funny."

They continued on. Suddenly EE stopped and looked around. "Am I always the first to hear people?"

Gary comes out from behind a tree. She growled at him angrily.

Amy's hair spiked up. "I could feel someone following us, so I was waiting." Pikachu stared at her. "Wars, little Pikachu. Wars give you a sixth sense."

"Don't even think about it, Gary. From what they have said, these guys can kill you." Ash said.

EE nodded with a sadistic smile. "Even without our original weapons, we are still deadly." She drew her plastic sword and sighed. "Not the same... Ah well, I'll sharpen it later."

"You don't want to do that. That thing will break. I know. I've tried. So, what the crap does this kid want now?" Amy asked, staring at Gary.

"Crap. And what _DOES_ he want?"

"I want those pokemon." Gary said with a smug grin.

"WE ARE NOT POKEMON, YOU ARE NOT TAKING US, AND UNLESS YOU WANT TO DIE, YOU WON'T LAY A HAND ON ME OR AMY!" EE yelled. Amy nodded, pulled out her gun, and shot Gary with a net. EE looked at everyone else. "Who here would like to see me use Avalanche on him?" She pulled an evil grin.

Amy smacked the back of her head, laughing nervously. "As much as I dislike him, I don't want any casualties." She whispered to EE in Irken.

Suddenly, a kind of cracking sound emanated from the sky. Everyone looked up.

A button fell from the sky and hits Amy in the head.

She rubbed her head. "It's from my team and Zim." She looked around at the non-irken parties. "Here's your stinking proof that you do NOT want to mess with us, Gary." The gang gathered around as EE pressed it.

MIR and MOL (Amy's SIR and robot dog) flickered up into view.

Amy facepawed.

"MASTA! MASTA! MASTA! I MADE LOTS OF SOAP!" MIR said.

"MASTA! I ATE BONES!" MOL added. Amy groaned while EE stifled a laugh.

"This is embarrassing."

Suddenly Amy's team appeared.

Hope looks ticked. "Amy, you and EE better get back, before Dib succeeds. hes been wearing a cow suit, so it's getting hard."

Ash and Co gasped.

Then, Zim appears, looking angry. "Seriously, where are you two? You need to get back NOW! I can't defend three bases at once! RUHE's been helping out, but half the time she is just making soap and helping the Dib-Stink!"

RUHE popped up beside Zim. "Mistress!" Her eyes are red. "HI THERE!" They turn cyan. "Where are you at?" Then they turn a deep purple.

EE facepawed.

"Well, we got transported into Pokemon while we were chatting, and as you can see, we aren't exactly normal right now anyway. As much as I would love to get back, I don't want to be a shiny Glaceon on Earth, of all places! Listen, RUHE, I need you to concentrate and not let Cyan-eyes take over. Keep in duty mode and help Zim defend the base. I also need you to tell the computer to put the base on lockdown until I get back. During that time, you need to stay with Zim and Gir in their base. Do you hear me?" She said slowly, trying to make sure RUHE got all of what she said.

I look at Zim. "Is it okay if RUHE stays with you? My base will be on lockdown if she understands all of what I say, and she can't roam the streets. If you keep the cyan her under control, she should be able to actually guard one of the bases." Zim nods. I smile. "Thanks, this means alot."

I look at Amy. "My robot has split personalities. If she understands how dire the situation is, my base should be under control in no time."

"Switch to the Team." She replied.

Amy's team appeared.

"Okay, guys, I want you to go to the house you stay at and take MIR and MOL with you. Put my house on COMPLETE lockdown, and scream at the computer if you want. I don't care, just make sure that Dib DOES NOT GET IN. If you let him, I am NOT TAKING YOU SHOPPING ANYMORE!"

They looked scared.

"Um... we heard what EE said... so yeah..."

"Oh, yeah, DESTROY THE SOAP! Remember, complete lockdown means that the computer shuts down too, and all the lights go off."

They salute. "Got it, Commander!"

"Don't call me that. It's degrading in this form. Also. DO. NOT. LET. MIR. LICK YOUR TV!" Amy said as she looked over at the kids.

"Do us a favor and show pictures of what we really look like, please?" She said to the three groups. MIR and MOL just ate soap.

RUHE laughed and faded out as the two's pictures showed up, side by side. EE pointed to her picture. "That one's me." She looked up at Ash. "Why did we have to turn into ones so SHORT?" I whisper to you. "I hate having to literally look up to people."

"Yeah. AT LEAST I'M TALLER THAN ZIM!" Amy whisper-yelled back.

Amy pointed at the opposite picture.

"Why do you look different?" Ash asked.

"I'm not fully Irken. Dur." She said and shrugged..

The transmission stopped.

"Guess thats it." Amy shrugged and looked over at Gary. "Could you like, leave us alone?"

EE's eyes started glowing red. "I forgot he was here... NOW can I use Avalanche on him?" She shot Amy a pleading look.

"No." I say. "Unless he still tries, which will make him like Dib, then you can use it." She replied.

She stared at Gary.

EE looked down sadly. "Aww... It would've been fun..." She looked up and her face brightened. "Can I cut his throat with my plastic sword then?"

"NO. And you are making us seem like cold-blooded killers. I ONLY kill enemies. And Dib."

EE's face fell. "Sorry, he just reminds me so much of the Dib. It's not my fault I only drink blood from dead people!" She whined.

Gary let out a small sound like a mix between an attempted scream and a 'meep!'.

"I haven't had any blood in days!" She continued.

"Don't I get a say in this?" Gary finally choked out.

EE looked at him and glared menacingly.

"Yes. One moment." Amy said and dragged her into a bush. Everyone stared as fight sounds are heard.

Amy came out, this time pushing EE ahead of her. They both are scuffed up and bloody.

EE sighed and looked over at Gary.

"Say sorry. Then we can go get donated blood from nurse joy."

She growled. "I guess... sdfdgfhjg..." The sorry is muffled and the rest of it sounds extremely forced.

Amy smacked her while smiling widely.

"Sorry 'bout that, we just had a friend 'fight.'."

"Er... I think bone is showing..." Pikachu said, pointing at EE.

"Don't worry, we heal fast. In about five minutes she will be fine." Amy shrugged. "As for you, Gary, if you stalk me like Dib does, I will snap. I am worse than _her_ when I snap. So, I'm giving you a warning."

EE began to lick her wounds where some blood is running out. "Oh sweet Irk I got blood!"

"That is so disgusting." Amy cringed. "Well, let's continue!" She said cheerfully, limping a little.

"Sorry, remember I've been deprived." EE said and walked after her, her wounds already partially healed. She realized this and start licking some more blood up. Each time her wounds fade.

Amy cringed a lot. Then jumped up suddenly and turned around, her hair standing up.

"STALKER! SOMEONE!" I shout.

Suddenly, a gloom came out of the bushes. Amy instantly growled and shocked it.

"What are you doing?" Ash asked.

"I know that head _anywhere_!" She shouted.

The gloom looks up. "Man! I was getting some information!" It said. In a voice the girls both wished they didn't know.

Amy's eyes flared up. "STALKER! IT'S DIB!"

EE's eyes started glowing red. "Allow me to handle this. I have the type advantage here." She Ice Beam'd Dib and he fell over in pain. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE? GET AWAY FROM US! YOU ARE SO FREAKING LUCKY YOU DON'T HAVE THAT SCYTHE RIGHT NOW!"

Misty stared. "Okay, that kid is creepy."

"I don't even want to be here! I was zapped here because Gaz left pokemon on the computer!"

"Hmm, I think I have to change my thoughts about her..." Amy muttered, lifting a paw up and zapping him.

"Listen, DIB, you don't stalk us, we don't hurt you. It's as simple as that." She said simply.

"BUT I NEED TO SAVE THE HUMANS!"

"Your humans are crap. And so are you."

Suddenly, team rocket bursts down, grabs Dib, and leaves.

Amy blinked. "That was strange. BUT EPIC!"


End file.
